micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Þeodia
This is the Kingdom of Theodia's talk page. All comments here should be in English. Emails can be sent to us in English, Español, or ᛰᛖᛟᛞᛋᛕᚱᚪᛣᚨ at this address: theodia.gov@gmail.com. Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the ᚳᚢ᛫ᚾᛁᛥᚨ ᛩᛟ ᛰᛖᛟᛞᛁᚨ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :~Cajak (Talk) 19:55, May 23, 2010 Thanks! :Yeah, if I need any help, I'll be sure to leave a comment on your talk page. ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 23:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Eleytheria Hello, Would you like to become an ally of Eleytheria? We are a young micronation, but I found we have quite some things in common with you :) :~Eleytheria 16:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Theodian Reply : Thank you for the offer, but we must respectfully decline. We feel no need to enter into a military alliance with your nation, as of yet, but we will offer formal recognition of your nation, as well as'' trade rights''. We hope that our two nations may live peacefully for many years to come. ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 19:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Eleytherian Reply :: Actually, that is what I'd meant. I didn't mean for the alliance to be of a military nature. :::~Eleytheria 22:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Theodian Reply : So, what are the terms of your alliance? ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 17:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Eleytherian Reply ::Well, the terms would be: ::# Both parties shall recognize each other ::# Neither party may declare war against the other ::# Both parties shall maintain regular contact ::# Neither party shall do or say anything that endangers the other's well-being and existence as a state :::To explain 4: If you would tell me that, for example, your army is currently defunct because of an epitome, I wouldn't spread that information around, enabling others to take advantage from it. :::~Eleytheria 16:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh, sorry, I hadn't realized that this was initiated by Charles I. I would, in your place, assume that what I wrote above is correct for now, although I may have to update the information once I get back into contact with him. ::::~Eleytheria 17:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Theodian Reply ::: Ah, a formal friendship. Very well, the Kingdom of Theodia accepts your proposal of the above-mentioned terms. Should the above terms change, please notify us so that we can reconsider our agreement. May our two kingdoms live long and peacefully! ::: ::: The signature of King Swenn I of Theodia ::::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 17:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Resoria I am flattered by your request, and I will accept the offer. :~12zaPziP, the president of the Republic of Resoria. ᛯᚢᛞᛖᚾ ᚫ᛫ᛩᛖᚾ (Guden Även) :Thank you for the response. ᛰᚨᚾᚲ ᚠᛟᚱ ᛁᛖᚱ ᚪᚾᛏᚹᚣᚱᛞ. By 'consolidation', I mean we should acknowledge the things we have in common and have a kind of union where we might agree on certain points. It's difficult to formalize this now because I have only decided on national symbols and am waiting to start the micronation proper. I now understand your reasons behind the Islam restrictions, but if we, at some point, did form a union, I would accept this as long as I could keep my nation open to Muslims - not that I would envison many wanting to be part of a pagan community. I am also glad to Kaerism isn't afraid to recognize pagan features like other denominations of Christianity (I was told in primary school that we have Easter eggs because it's in the shape of the boulder that sealed Jesus' tomb!) I'm sure that my form of paganism will have Christian-like aspects because things mix and evolve. The Latin in your motto and province names is a matter of personal preference, I suppose, but I choose to shun Latin. West Germanic is my national language and English is a second official language for administrative purposes. So how are you going about making your lexicon more Anglo-Saxon? Are you starting your conlang all over again or just replacing borrowed words? I use mainly the Bosworth and Toller dictionary. I try to be as pure as possible. I mentioned my words for tea and coffee, which took me quite a while to translate: :ᛒᚱᚣᛞᛖᚾ (bryden) - tea, from the Old English for 'brewed drink' :ᛡᛖᚱᛁᛥ (jering) - coffee, from the Old English for 'strong drink, that which can be pressed out except water or wine' These are just two examples. When I can't find an Anglo-Saxon equivalent, I look at the etymologies of German and Dutch words and derive similar words by combining them in Anglo-Saxon. Like this: :ᛜᚴᚼᛖᛏᛟᚷᛖᚾ (ofjetogen) - abstract, combining Old English of | getogen, based on German abgezogen I looked closely at the developments of German and Dutch phonology and artificially evolved Old English phonology in a similar way. I use all letters of the fuþorc (including ones part of the fuþorc, but never used). Where I have assigned a new phonetic value, it is usually for a reason, e.g. I changed ᚦ from /θ/ to /ʃ/ because the phoneme doesn't exist in my language, but is still a fricative. Have a look here (there are some mistakes that I haven't gotten round to correcting there). I also use pentadic numerals even though most evidence so far suggests they were only used from the Middle Ages. I have a great interest in linguistics and you seem to be interested in it too. I noticed you corrected some of your IPA mistakes (I will add that /tsx/ is very difficult to pronounce in the syllable coda!) The nasalization is an interesting touch. Moreover, some of the diphthongs listed as such aren't actually diphthongs, but simply long vowels. Not a big deal :) This isn't a criticism, but personal taste: I'm not keen on the indefinite/definite/animate thing. In West Germanic, I stick with the traditional three genders and it's fully inflected. However, your tenses look like they'd function well. If we both develop along the Anglo-Saxon path, our two languages will be very closely related. I'll keep you updated with any news. :Regards, Sean. :~Scanderson 22:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) E-mail? :I'd prefer to carry on these conversations on E-mail, if that's all right with you. You can reach me here: theodia.gov@gmail.com. Just send me a blank e-mail and I'll reply with my response to this. E-mail is simply a much better medium that this talk page. Thanks! ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa Vikings I am Viking stock. :~King of Istoria M.J.K. 04:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Víkiŋr :As am I. ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 05:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) War on Erusia My war is against a tyranny. What does Sun Tzu say anything against that? :~King of Istoria M.J.K. Reply to Istoria :You are breaking several things, most notably the traits that a general should avoid. This war is poorly thought out, if at all, and entirely subjective, from what I understand of it. ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 04:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You forgot to sign your last post. Apologies on Behalf of Istoria Look, I'm really sorry about anything that I've done to be a nuisance. Besides, I'm trying to change, you know; be more peaceful. :~King of Istoria M.J.K. Forgiveness of Theodia :That is good to hear. In the future though, please don't vandalize Theodia's articles. Feel free to edit them, but please remember that we put a lot of time and energy into writing them, and it's really quite offensive when someone messes up all that work. I had just finished improving Theodia's user page by adding a user box and I log in the next day to see that Istoria's gone and messed up all of the code I'd just done the night before. I was able to undo it using the article's history, but it was annoying, nonetheless. Anyways, thank you for your apologies. We forgive you - please don't let it happen again. ::'Have a nice day, ::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 19:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Istoria ::Oh, you wont see us screwing up your articles, ever. :::~King of Istoria M.J.K. Reply of Theodia :::Ah, it is good to hear that you shan't do it again. ::::~Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 02:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) About the Badges... Is there any way to get the badges to count our edits prior to the date that they were added? I mean, you have nearly 4,000 edits and I have nearly 1,000. Shouldn't we all get credited for all of the edits we've made on microwiki before now? That's the whole reason the badges exist, right? To give people somewhat of a reward for editing the wiki. I'm certain that there are others that feel the same way about this. :~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 21:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: BADGES :Well, apparently no, it doesn't count the old edits, which is another reason why I'll be asking Wikia soon if it's possible to remove them completely. I personally don't see the point in them, and they ruin my user page :P ::--Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 22:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: Badges ::Yeah, I'd have to agree with you; your page did look a lot better before they added these things... Well, I hope you can get them to take them back off of the MicroWiki as you've said. I feel like a newbie Wikia editor with 60 or so points displayed in big letters every time I look upon my user page... :::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 23:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Starlander Civil War I have seen your stance in the civil war, but I am sad to say you have misunderstood information. First off, in the event Erusia was annexed as a province or Special Administrative District, it would be Katrina Walters that would be its leader, as she was the leader of Erusia when it fell. Secondly, we have for the most part been a very stable government. We have only had two civil wars, one last year in September-October and this one in August. All the other conflicts have been no more than simple disagreements. We have remained in a state of peace and have stayed very true to our constitution. Lastly, I did not steal the throne from the 'Eternal Queen Star'. She left in December 2009 on her own terms, of which I knew nothing about. She left the throne to me, which I again did not know about, because she had nobody else but me she trusted. She was afraid the people were plotting to overthrow her. When she returned in May, she expressed interest in the throne and I agreed to abdicate but the people did not support her. I loved the Queen dearly and would stand aside gladly. But the people did not want her, they wanted me as King. I was elected in a Monarchial Referendum. It was all legal. I did not go back on any promise and I certainly did not steal the throne. And the 'Eternal Queen' has nothing to do with the war. The conservative government, led by Lady Joy, are the only rebels involved. If the rebels were to win, Lady Joy would rule the nation under a conservative dictatorship and that is what the legitimate government is fighting against. I hope this has cleared up any confusion! :~HRM King Nik I, 04:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply :Ah, my apologies. I'd read, I believe on your nation's page itself, though I could be wrong, that Lethler would have lead it, and we, as a micronation, can not support someone who'd lied that much to the micronational community. I'd been certain, from the Starlander Civil War page, that you'd stolen the throne, but I understand now that it was, or at least seems, legal. Also, Theodia will not help a conservative dictatorship, if that's what the rebels are after, to power. I'm sorry for the misunderstandings. As the main reason we supported the rebels was the fact that we didn't want Lethler back in the community, and as our other reasons for taking the side of the rebels were also due misinformation, we will switch to a neutral position, for now. Good health to you, ::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 12:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Yabloko Greetings from the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko! I would like to open diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Theodia, on behalf of Yabloko, through a formal treaty. I hope to hear from you soon. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 01:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy :ᚫᚷᚢᚱᚱᚨᛧ ᛡᚨᛒᛛᛟᚲᛟᛱ   :I, and my advisors, are interested in opening up relations with ye. Hwat is it, exactly, that ye had in mind? May I suggest beginning with mutual recognition? ::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 03:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Yabloko :: Naturally mutual recognition would be the best place to start. Perhaps terms of mutual non-aggression and continuing diplomacy should be added as well. If you would prefer a signed treaty, I have one ready if need be. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply of Theodia :::Would the Students' Isocratic Oligarchy of Yabloko agree with these terms? :::*Mutual recognition between the two nations :::*Mutual non-aggression towards each other :::*Keep in contact (at least one e-mail from each nation to the other per Gregorian-Calendar-month) :::Have ye anything to add to this, or do ye accept these terms as they are? ::::~ Da Þȷod wo Þeodıa 23:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC)